Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to wireless communications, and more particularly to enhancement of throughput in multi-carrier systems with satellite positioning system (SPS) concurrency.
Information
While a radio access technology (RAT) transceiver is transmitting data wirelessly via an antenna, a satellite positioning system (SPS) receiver located on the same device may or may not be able to process received SPS signals for performing a location determination operation. While transmitting, a RAT transceiver may, in some situations, produce a sufficient amount of noise and/or interference that negatively affects the ability of the SPS receiver to properly receive and process SPS signals. As such, performance of the collocated SPS receiver may be degraded during the time that the RAT transceiver is transmitting. To mitigate this degradation, the RATs may be instructed to alter their transmissions, or the SPS receiver may be instructed to blank or otherwise ignore SPS signals received while the RAT transceiver is transmitting. Such arrangements may result in significant periods of time during which a location determination cannot be performed by the SPS receiver or is severely compromised. Such an occurrence may be exacerbated if multiple RAT transceivers are present on the device.